


Best Kept Unknown

by Sorrowcult



Series: Monster Fucker Okumura [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, General Creepiness, Halloween, Horror, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Eiji discovers a book- and words he should never utter.





	Best Kept Unknown

Months had passed in the new house, and Eiji had gotten pretty used to biting his pillow to muffle the moans and cries of being fucked by an inhuman being into his mattress.

  
Though, at the moment, Eiji was in his basement. He'd been cleaning it, the dust and mites getting to be too much on his poor sinuses and the terrible ventilation system was a mix that could kill him.

  
He sneezed, sniffling a little. He wasn't done, there was still one room he hadn't cleaned yet. It was a dirt room of some sort, at least that's what the landlord had said when asked about it but Eiji couldn't be sure considering a literal demon was dicking him down every other night. Curiosity was one of his strong suits, it always got the better of him and now was no different. He walked into the room, the smell of dirt and mold clogging his nose immediately upon entry. When he couldn't find the string that connected to the light, he merely grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight, locating the allusive string in the beam of light and turning the light on. The room was pretty bland, shelves on the walls with a few boxes on them. It was cold and uncomfortable, much like the rest of the basement but he'd been wearing thick clothes around the house ever since he moved in due to the monster's constant lurking and cold temperature. He went about taking the boxes down and looking through them. Most were old, rotting papers or clothes, but he did come across a jar with a preserved dead snake and there was something else- a book.  
The book wasn't rotting away like the other papers, it was thick and the cover was black, it had something written on it in a language he didn't understand or even recognise. He flipped it open and looked through it, seeing different religious symbols and words in the same language as the cover when he came across something written in what looked like jumbled English.

  
He bit his lip and slowly sounded the word out.

  
"S.. Sub vivire?" He blinked slowly, deciding that the words sounded something like Latin when the light bulb burst and the rest of the lights in the basement flickered out. It was pitch black and as he fumbled for his phone, then he heard it.

  
The creature that lived beneath his bed.

  
His breath hitched in a mix of fear and Pavlovian excitement. From what he knew, the creature never ceased to exist on the upstairs level of the house, he hadn't seen any signs of it in the basement, there wasn't even dead animals in it when they moved in, surprisingly.

  
There was a deep growling and Eiji yelped as he was dragged to the floor, scrambling to grip the floor but the dirt merely came loose beneath his fingers. He was pulled into the main part of the basement, where the darkness only seemed deeper. He knew he couldn't run, even when it let him go. He wondered if it was a test to see if he would stay or run.  
Which option would result in death?  
What did those words mean?

  
He kept quiet as he felt it begin to circle him, as it began to hunt him and he wondered if he would he ripped apart or killed quickly. Eiji hoped and prayed it was the latter. When he was pinned to the floor and he heard the deep, ancient language the creature spoke in, he shook, not understanding but knowing the creature wanted a response.

  
"I don't.. I don't understand you.." 

He whimpered loudly as his pants were shredded. He scrambled to get away but was only held into place and mounted. The Japanese teen went limp beneath the creature and breathed out slowly. He wasn't being ripped apart like he assumed, so what exactly was it doing? Was this some show of dominance or some type of punishment for his curiosity?  
He groaned as he was slowly pushed into, legs already quivering for the sheer length and girth of it. "Oh.. Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." He apologised profusely, spreading his legs and presenting himself more to the creature. Eiji assumed it was pleased with him from the small thrust forward he got.

  
He moaned loudly when the rough pace was set. It was harder and faster than usual and it hurt when the creature would slip deeper into him than normal. He had tears filling his eyes, dirt in his hair and covering his face, not to mention the saliva pooling in his mouth.

  
"Sorry, so sorry." He continued to apologise as he was angrily used, rocking his hips back.

  
Eiji didn't realise how close to orgasm he was until he came, hard and fast, making his vision blank though he couldn't see anything to begin with. He was fucked through it, the pleasure fading into something more painful.

  
The growling was back, the warning and Eiji knew then not to complain, to just take it all.  
-  
Eiji had came three more times and two of them were dry, then he'd passed out directly after the last only to wake up on the cold floor, covered in sweat, cum and dirt. He winced when he slowly got to his feet, swaying and moving slowly as to not aggravate the thin wounds from the creatures nails or the deep bruises left behind.   
When he went looking for the book a week later, he could not find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please <3


End file.
